The present invention relates to an acupressure massaging system, and more particularly to an acupressure ergonomic kinetic and massaging system having an array of normally extended compressible nipples adapted to acupressure massage and invigorate the user. Acupressure is defined as the application of pressure to parts of the human body. Ergonomics is defined as the study of the problems of people in adjusting to their environment; the science that seeks to adapt work or working conditions to suit the worker. Kinetic is defined as of or resulting from motion.
While it is recognized that sports and other highly active physical activities are often the cause of injuries, there is an increasing awareness that virtually any activity that involves a repetitious motion or contact of an object with the body may cause stress to the muscle and tendons, resulting in repetitive strain injury (RSI). Presently, injuries to the muscles and tendons are most commonly treated with physical therapy. Physical therapy encompasses a variety of modalities including massage, exercise, hydrotherapy, and ultrasound to name a few. Physical therapy, however, is concerned with the treatment of physical ailments, not the prevention of them. There is, therefore, a need to provide a means to prevent injuries, for instance those injuries resulting from repetitive strain, such as carpal tunnel and torsal tunnel syndrome.
Recently, the use of keyboards has been identified as a major contributing factor in repetitive .strain injuries to the hands and wrists. This is due to the fact that keyboards tend to force the upper body into unnatural positions, causing the hands to bend with the wrists cocked, resulting in straining of the tendons and muscles and reducing circulation. Although designers may reduce the incidence of repetitive stress injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome through ergonomic considerations, experts expect that millions of workers per year will join the millions of workers around the world who have already been gripped by repetitive strain injuries.
The tragedy of repetitive strain injuries is that they are relatively easy to prevent but hard to cure. Doing warm-up exercises, maintaining good posture, keeping your arms loose, holding hands properly, stretching occasionally and taking frequent rest breaks all help to prevent injury. However, despite these simple preventive methods, many workers don't remember, or plainly ignore these guidelines. A need therefore exists for a device which helps prevent repetitive strain injuries, as well as other injuries, without requiring any additional action or preparatory rituals on the part of the user, other than going through the motions to perform the task at hand.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an ergonomic kinetic acupressure massaging system or material specifically structured to acupressure massage the user during and throughout a body motion, whether running, walking, typing, swinging an instrument such as a bat or golf club, or virtually any other motion required to perform an activity.
Numerous innovations for acupressure massaging materials have been provided in the prior art which are complex and expensive, for instance those found in the soles of athletic shoes. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ significantly from the present invention, as hereinafter contrasted.